Drachenkrieger
by Fay Riddle
Summary: Im Kampf gegen Voldemort steht hogwarts ein neuer Freund zur Seite, die Drachenkrieger. Doch trotzdem müssen Harry und seine Freunde bald dem Tod ins Auge sehen. Wer wird Voldemorts Angriff überleben?
1. The Beginning

Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Höchstens ein paar Reviews.  
  
Die Drachenkrieger  
  
The Beginning  
  
Severus Snape verließ gerade die Große Halle. Mit wehendem Umhang wand er sich in Richtung Kerker. Eine himmlische Stille umgab ihn. Vor ein paar Minuten war der Zug der Schüler nach London abgefahren. Severus war tief in Gedanken versunken: 'Manchmal muss ich mich fragen, wie ich es 6 Jahre mit Potter und Konsorten ausgehalten habe. 6 Jahre? Das heißt, ich muss ihn mir nur noch ein weiteres Jahr antun... oder soll ich ihn im 7. Jahr durchrasseln lassen? Aber dann muss ich ihn ja noch ein Jahr extra ertragen, schaffe ich das?' Mittlerweile war er vor seinem Büro angekommen, er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Brief, dieser trug ein rot-schwarzes Siegel, als Snape näher trat, bemerkte er, dass es sich nicht um das Dunkle Mal handelte, sondern um einen Drachen. Dieser (der Drache natürlich) hatte weit gespreizte Flügel und sein Schwanz lag in einem leichten Kringel neben dem rechten Huf (wie nennt man das bei Drachen, etwa Fuß?). Severus erkannte das dieser Brief wahrscheinlich von seinem alten Freund kommen musste, der zu einem alten, aber sehr mächtigen Orden gehörte. Vor kurzem hatte Albus diese Leute um Hilfe gegen Voldemort gebeten, bis jetzt hatten sie noch keine Antwort erhalten. Er öffnete ihn.  
  
Sehr geehrter Severus,  
  
es freute (und ehrte) uns sehr von euch zu hören. Ich habe euren Wunsch natürlich sofort an unseren Führer weitergegeben (dieser wird Professor Dumbledore auch eine offizielle Antwort schicken, aber ich dachte mir ihr wollt vielleicht wissen, wie sehr wir uns alle darüber gestritten haben, und uns eigentlich noch nicht mal alle mit der Entscheidung des Obersten Rates angefreundet haben), dieser und alle unsere Mitglieder haben darüber abgestimmt. Ich freue mich euch allen mitteilen zu können, dass wir euch unterstützen werden wie es in unserer Macht steht. Aus diesen Gründen werde ich dich (ich bin offizieller Botschafter zwischen euch und den unseren) beziehungsweise ganz Hogwarts bald mit meiner Anwesenheit und der einiger meiner Krieger erfreuen...! Dann können wir mal wieder über alte Zeiten sprechen und neben bei die Welt retten (sag nichts über meinen Humor, ich versuche nur dich aufzumuntern)! Ich werde dir (euch) noch bescheid gegeben wann wir kommen.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll Dagor (ausgesprochen Deigor...) Dragon  
  
Snape rannte zu seinem Kamin und rief: "Dumbledores Büro!" Wenig später erschien ein alter Mann mit silbernem langen Bart. "Sie werden uns helfen!", rief  
  
Snape erfreut aus. "Wer?"  
  
"Natürlich die Drachenkrieger!"  
  
"Das freut mich zuhören, aber woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Dagor hat mir geschrieben, er meinte, dass du bald eine offizielle Antwort erhältst...!"  
  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch war im Hintergrund zu hören. "Du hast Recht, Severus. Die Antwort ist gerade gekommen! Der Botschafter der Dragon's wird uns in zwei Wochen mit ein paar Kriegern besuchen. Wer ist dieser Botschafter?", fragte Dumbledore vergnügt.  
  
"Dagor, persönlich. Wahrscheinlich weil er mich kennt, und er ist sicher einer der einzigsten der schon mal richtig mit Zauberern zu tun hatte."  
  
Zwei Wochen später  
  
Die Lehrer standen vor dem Eingangsportal und warteten gespannt auf ihre Besucher.  
  
"Und fragen sie bloß nicht, ob sie alle verwandt sind, nur weil sie alle den Nachnamen Dragon tragen, Minerva!", fauchte Snape zu seiner Kollegin (die ihm nur einen genervten Blick zuwarf...).  
  
"Da kommen sie!", unterbrach Professor Flitwick, den sicherlich bevorstehenden Streit der beiden. Vier Gestalten kamen langsam vom Verbotenen Wald auf sie zu. Alle trugen eine schwarze Hose (am rechten Oberschenkel war eine Art Armreif aus Silber angebracht), schwarze Leder Stiefel mit silbernen Schnallen, einen schwarzen Umhang, auf dessen Rückenteil der Drache (in Silber) aufgestickt war.  
  
Der Mann der in der Mitte lief, war Dagor. Severus erkannte ihn sofort an seinem schwarzem Haar (durch das sich mittlerweile graue Strähnen zogen), dieses war wie immer zu einem Zopf gebunden [kein geflochtener Zopf-- wie bei HdR...].  
  
"Ah, Severus alter Freund!", war Dagors Begrüßung und umarmte Snape freundschaftlich.  
  
"Darf ich vorstellen, dass sind..."  
Nach ein paar Tagen hatten sich die Fremden eingelebt und es wurde am Abendessentisch laut über die Sicherheit geredet.  
  
Als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufsprang und eine Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang rein eilte, wurde es still. Sie nahm die Kapuze ab und zeigte ihr wahres Gesicht (ha ha ha). Eine hübsche junge (aber anscheinend wirklich wütende) Frau, mit langen schwarz-braunen Haaren, die die selbe 'Uniform' wie die anderen Dragons trug, starrte auf Dagor.  
  
"Ah, Alexa, meine Lieblingsschülerin, was machst du hier?", fragte Dagor freundlich.  
  
"Amüsiert ihr euch schön?!", antwortete sie kalt.  
  
"Es wundert mich das du an einem Freitag schlechte Laune hast. Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"  
  
"Voldemort!"  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Er hat anscheinend sofort gerafft das wir zu gefährlich sind, also hat er uns angegriffen!", zischte sie. "Ihm war von vornherein klar, dass er gegen uns noch keinen Kampf riskieren kann, also griff er auf das einfachste Mittel zurück. Einschüchterung!", fuhr sie fort.  
  
"Was hat er getan?"  
  
"Er hat unseren kleinsten, niedrigsten Flügel zerstört. Der Ostflügel ist nur noch Schutt und Asche, alle 10 dort befindlichen Räume kaputt!"  
  
"Der Ostflügel? Aber dort- dort sind doch die Klassenzimmer?", flüsterte Dagor.  
  
"Zum Glück sind Sommerferien...", wand McGonagall ein.  
  
"Halten sie den Mund!", zischte Snape. Er wusste, dass es bei den Dragons keine Sommerferien gab.  
  
"Dank der Tatsache, dass es Sommer ist, waren alle Klassen, bis auf eine draußen (und machten dort Unterricht)!"  
  
"Gibt es Tote?"  
  
"9 Kinder, die kleinste Klasse, mit den Jüngsten."  
  
"Warum war diese Klasse nicht draußen?"  
  
"Weil sie begonnen haben den Schwertkampf zu üben, und im Zimmer ist es etwas kühler als draußen und nicht so laut. Oberon hat heute seinen 6 jährigen Sohn verloren!", den letzten Teil des Satzes flüsterte sie nur noch, mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Mit diesen Worten war das Gespräch für sie beendet, und sie verließ die Halle. Dagor dachte kurz über das eben gesagte nach, dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen und er folgte Alexa. Vorher meinte er noch zu Dumbledore: "Wir gaben unser Versprechen euch zu helfen und wir werden es nicht brechen!"  
  
~~Vor dem Schloss (Hogwarts)~~  
  
Als die anderen Krieger und die Lehrer aus dem Eingangsportal traten, fanden sie Alexa -weinend- in den Armen von Dagor wieder.  
  
Als Alexa die anderen entdeckte, verwandelte sie sich in einen kleinen Drachen, der sich auf Dagors Schulter setzte. Snape sah die beiden fragend an. "So kann man nicht mit ihr reden...", antwortete Dagor, kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Sie hat mir eben erzählt, dass ein Rat abgehalten wird, in dem unsere Zukunft besprochen wird. Der Rat wird seine Meinung nicht mehr ändern, aber die Dragons und das Schloss müssen besser geschützt werden, darum wird es gehen. Und vielleicht um erste Pläne gegen Voldemort, wir werden sehen. Severus, du kannst mit kommen und dann kehren wir gemeinsam hier her zurück."  
  
"Das ist gut. Geh mit, Severus und berichte uns danach von allem...", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
~~Im Verhandlungssaal~~  
  
Seit zwei Stunden stritten sich die Dragons über die folgende Zeit. Severus und Dagor (immer noch mit Alexa auf der Schulter) saßen etwas abseits des Geschehens und lauschten. Plötzlich erhob sich der kleine Drache von Dagors Schulter und verwandelte sich wieder in Alexa.  
  
"Eurer Gequatsche kann man sich ja nicht mit anhören!", rief sie in die Menge, die sofort still wurde.  
  
"Gut, wie wäre es, wenn du uns mal deine Meinung mitteilst!", meinte einer der Männer.  
  
"Wir sollten das Versprechen den Zauberern gegenüber brechen!", sagte sie ohne Umschweife.  
  
"Wir haben unser Wort immer gehalten! Wir würden unsere Ehre verlieren!", rief jemand.  
  
"Ehre?! Ihr nennt es Ehre für etwas zu sterben, was nichts (überhaupt nichts) mit euch zu tun hat? Voldemort ist nicht unser Problem. Es geht uns nicht an."  
  
"Das geht jeden Zauberer etwas an!", meint Oberon.  
  
"Seit wann sind wir den Zauberer?! Und ausgerechnet du müsstest doch nach deinem Verlust gemerkt haben, was passiert wenn man sich einmischt in Dinge, die einen nichts angehen, oder Oberon?!"  
  
"Ich will Rache!" Er wurde für diesen Ausspruch bejubelt.  
  
"Rache? Wann haben wir Drachenkrieger jemals aus solchen Beweggründen gekämpft?! Ich wage mich zu erinnern, dass man uns in der Ausbildung beibringt, nicht aus dieserlei Gründen zu handeln! Dass man erst nachdenken sollte bevor man etwas tut! Und-"  
  
"Es reicht, Alexa, wir kennen jetzt deine Meinung, aber wir werden unser Versprechen nicht brechen und wir werden den Zauberern helfen!" Alexa verließ kopfschüttelnd den Saal.  
  
"Oh Gott, sie ist über Nacht erwachsen geworden!", flüsterte Dagor in Snapes Ohr. "Dagor, du wirst wieder nach Hogwarts gehen, und dich mit deinen Leuten um die Sicherheit kümmern. Nimm Sky mit!"  
  
"Sie wird begeistert sein.", meinte Dagor sarkastisch.  
  
"Sie hat nichts zutun, und sie braucht etwas um sich abzulenken, außerdem ist sie eine der besten..."  
  
"Ja, Herr."  
  
~~Vor dem Saal~~  
  
"Wer ist Sky?", fragte Snape.  
  
"Alexa. Ihr Spitzname.", war die Antwort.  
  
"Oh! Sie soll eine der besten sein? Wo von eigentlich?"  
  
"Sie könnte die meisten der älteren Krieger im Schwertkampf schlagen, deshalb begann sie auch die Kleinen zutrainieren..."  
  
"Es war ihre Klasse, die starb?", fragte Snape überrascht.  
  
"Ja...", war die traurige Antwort.  
  
"Dann kann ich verstehen, dass sie so wütend war..., hat sie Geschwister? Oder gar schon selbst ein Kind?"  
  
"Sie? Nein, keine eigenen Kinder und keine Geschwister. Ihre Eltern sind schon lange tot, sie ist bei Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen. Ah, du hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht! Jetzt weiß ich auch, wo sie ist...! Kommt mit."  
  
~~Im Kindergarten~~  
  
Sky saß auf einer Bank und sah den Kindern beim Spielen zu. Ein kleines Mädchen kam auf sie zu. Ihre dunkelblonden Haare waren zu zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen gebunden. Sie warf sich Sky um den Hals.  
  
"Marie, wie geht's dir heute?", fragte sie leise.  
  
"Ganz gut. Streiten sich die Erwachsenen immer noch? Wollen sie wirklich kämpfen?"  
  
"Ich fürchte schon, Kleine!"  
  
"Das musst du verhindern, Alex! Bitte, ich will Mami und Daddy nicht verlieren! Wer soll den sonst auf mich aufpassen?"  
  
"Ich habe alles versucht was in meiner Macht steht, ich habe sie gewarnt, vorher schon und jetzt habe ich ihnen gesagt, dass sie weitere Opfer noch verhindern könnten, aber sie wollten nicht auf mich hören. Sie werden kämpfen. Aber um deine Eltern musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, sie können gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Die beiden werden, wenn sie kämpfen, jemanden suchen der auf dich aufpasst."  
  
"Aber ich will nicht, dass das irgendjemand macht, du sollst auf mich aufpassen!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich noch da sein werde, wenn der Krieg beginnt..."  
  
"Warum bist du nicht da?", fragte Marie ungeduldig. Mittlerweile saß sie auf Alex' Schoß.  
  
"Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen, ich will niemanden mehr sterben sehen. Verstehst du das?"  
  
"Ich bin vielleicht erst 6, aber ich bin nicht dumm! Ich verstehe es, aber trotzdem muss ich dich fragen wie alt du bist? Es scheint fast, als wärst du seit dem Frühstück gestern, um 20 Jahre (an Erfahrung) gealtert."  
  
"Das kommt mir auch so vor!", sagte eine dunkle Stimme hinter den beiden.  
  
"Dagor! Onkli!", rief Marie, rannte auf ihn zu und stoppte aber plötzlich als sie Snape sah. Der finster drein schauende Mann musterte sie scharf, ohne zu überlegen rannte Marie wieder zu Alex und versteckte sich.  
  
"Marie, der komische Kerl mit dem bitterbösen Blick wird dir nichts tun, und sollte er es versuchen kann er sich auf einen sehr, sehr schmerzhaften Tod einstellen." Snape sah Alex sehr begeistert an. "Ich bin Severus Snape!", meinte er dann.  
  
"Ach ja, Dagor hat von ihnen erzählt, etwas über Zaubertränkelehrer und so. Wenn ich mal ganz ehrlich bin, habe ich nicht zugehört... denn ich bilde mir meine Meinung gern selbst. Viele Leute die Dagor mag, kann ich nicht ausstehen. Aber seien sie beruhigt ich bin eine gute Schauspielerin!"  
  
"Ich unterbreche euch nur ungern, aber ich habe gerade etwas von nicht kämpfen gehört... Es klingt fast, als wolltest du abhauen! Mir wurde aber dummerweise eben mitgeteilt, dass ich dich mit nach Hogwarts nehmen soll...", störte sie Dagor.  
  
"Gut, ich werde nicht mitkommen. Denn ich habe nicht vor nochmal jemanden sterben zu sehen..."  
  
"Alexa, ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber-"  
  
"Nein, du verstehst nichts! Während du dich in Hogwarts amüsiert hast, habe ich gestern 9 sechsjährige sterben sehen. Und viele von denen kannte ich von Geburt an. Daniel war sogar mein Patenkind. Ich konnte keinen von ihnen retten. Sag nicht das du mich verstehst, denn du hast den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht gesehen . . .", fauchte sie.  
  
"Du vergisst wer du bist, ein Drachenkrieger!"  
  
"Und weil ich ein Krieger bin, muss ich für etwas sterben, was mich nichts angeht oder ich muss Leuten dabei zusehen, wie sie in ihr Unglück laufen? Ist es das? Ist es das was ich bin? Wenn ja, dann glaub mir, will ich so schnell wie möglich vergessen, was ich bin!", zischte sie, und ging davon. Marie folgt ihr.  
  
"Ich kann sie verstehen!", meinte Snape nachdenklich. Dagor sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ich auch. Aber sie kann nicht einfach abhauen, und noch mehr Menschen sterben lassen ..."  
  
"Wo gehen sie hin?", fragte Snape nickend.  
  
"Zu mir!"  
  
~~Alex' Zimmer~~ In einem hellen Zimmer saß Marie auf dem Bett, direkt neben einer großen Reisetasche. Alex stand am Schrank und warf immer wieder Klamotten in die Tasche.  
  
"Willst du das noch mehr Menschen sterben?", fragte Marie leise.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Du bist eine sehr gute Kämpferin, du könntest verhindern dass noch mehr Menschen sterben, wenn du schon nichts mehr gegen den Krieg an sich tun kannst, oder?", war die nächste leise Frage. "Mmh."  
  
"Warum läufst du dann weg, wie Lexxie (Maries Kater) vor dem Rasenmäher?"  
  
"Ähm."  
  
"Hast du Angst?"  
  
"Nein. Ich... also... ähm... ich weiß es nicht.", gab Alex beschämt zurück.  
  
"Du hast mir gesagt, dass Stolz dir wichtig ist. Und dass du dein Volk mit deinem Leben beschützen würdest. Warum tust du es dann nicht?"  
  
"Bist du wirklich noch so klein? Ich hasse es wenn du recht hast. Ich sollte jetzt zu Dagor gehen und mich entschuldigen, und ihm auch noch einen Arschtritt verpassen, weil er lauscht."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich. Snape und Dagor erschienen. Beide sahen aus wie frisch entdeckt.  
  
"Auf nach Hogwarts..." 


	2. Normal Days

Normal Days  
  
Alex war nun seit mehr als einer Woche in Hogwarts. Das Schloss gefiel ihr gut, und sie kam auch ganz gut mit den Lehrern aus. Abends saß sie oft bei Professor Snape - sie nannte ihn mittlerweile Severus - und ließ sich von ihm etwas über Zaubertränke erzählen.  
  
"Warum bringt man ihnen in der Schule nichts über Tränke bei?", fragte er, nachdem sie ihn nach einem sehr einfachen Heiltrank gefragt hatte.  
  
"Wir brauchen die meisten ihrer Tränke nicht..."  
  
"Ich gebe es für heute auf. Wir werden uns über etwas anderes unterhalten müssen." Er bot ihr einen Platz an (bis jetzt hatten sie am Kessel gestanden), sie setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er stand wieder auf zog sie von dort runter und schob sie auf den Sessel zu. Sie ignorierte seinen Ich-hab-dir- schon-mal-gesagt-das-du-das-nicht-darfst-Blick völlig.  
  
"Warum sind sie hier Lehrer? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Kinder sonderlich mögen. Oder irre ich mich da?", fragte sie.  
  
"Warum ich hier bin, hat man ihnen ja erzählt. Aber sie haben recht, ich mag Kinder wirklich nicht sonderlich. Aber ich unterrichte gern, irgendjemand muss ihnen ja beibringen, wie man Tränke macht..."  
  
"Mir wäre das viel zu langweilig.", meinte sie und gähnte demonstrativ.  
  
"Kann es sein, dass sie wissen wollen wie schnell ich an die Decke gehe, wegen ihrer Beleidigungen?"  
  
"Jein. Ich teste nur aus wie weit sie belastbar sind. Hi hi.", antwortete sie und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu grinsen. Sie stütze sich mit den Armen auf seiner Armlehne ab.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss er den Arm weg und sie landete mit dem Kopf auf der Armlehne (er hat ihren Sturz abgefangen), ihr Oberkörper lag auf seinem Schoß.  
  
"War das eine Antwort?", fragte er, mit einem spöttischem Grinsen. Er legte seine Arme auf ihren Rücken. "Brauchen sie Hilfe?" Sie dreht sich um. Jetzt grinste sie.  
  
"Würden sie ihre Hände vielleicht dort weg nehmen?" (Was ist wohl mit DORT gemeint??!) Er wurde knall rot und nahm seine Hände von ihr.  
  
"Sie werden doch nicht etwa rot, oder Severus?", jetzt grinste sie spöttisch. 'Wenn du ein Spiel willst, kannst du es haben.', dachte er. Er packte sie an der Taille, setzte sie auf seinen Schoß (sie sehen sich also in die Augen) und legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken, um sie jeder Zeit näher an sich zu ziehen.  
  
"Und wer wird jetzt rot?", flüsterte er, während er sie näher an sich zog. Seine Hände platzieren sich gerade auf ihrem Hinterteil, langsam erwacht Alex aus ihrer Starre.  
  
"Tun sie das, um mich zuärgern, oder gefällt es ihnen?", fragte sie, mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.  
  
"Eher aus Lust!", meinte er. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher, sie schloss ihre Augen. Gleich würden sie sich küssen.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür. "Essen!", rief Dagor durch die Tür, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machte.  
  
"Ich komme mir jetzt irgendwie erwischt vor!", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Ich bin nur froh, dass er nicht rein gekommen ist."  
  
"Dir wäre bestimmt eine gute Ausrede eingefallen, um zu erklären, warum ich hier auf deinem Schoß sitze und nur darauf warte geküsst zu werden."  
  
"Ist das dein erster Kuss?"  
  
"Nein, aber es ist der erste Kuss von einem Zauberer... eine Freundin erzählte mir, Zauberer wären besser!"  
  
"Besser? Worin?"  
  
"Das hat sie mir nicht erzählt, aber es hat wahrscheinlich etwas mit ihrem Kind zutun, dass halb Zauberer ist..."  
  
"Aha. Mir ist übrigens gerade eine Ausrede eingefallen: Dagor ich betreibe hier ein wissenschaftliches Experiment, wie sich die Dämpfe dieses Trankes, auf hübsche junge Mädchen auswirkt, und ob sie sich in meiner Gegenwart immer noch währen könnten."  
  
"Währen? Wogegen?"  
  
"Gegen das...", meinte er und küsste sie.  
  
"Nein, kann ich nicht... besser gesagt, will ich nicht...!", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Wir müssen zum Essen!", flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen.  
  
"Nö, ich will nicht. Hab keinen Hunger."  
  
"Du musst was essen."  
  
"Du reichst mir im Moment voll und ganz..."  
  
"Es fällt auf, und dann kommt Dagor hier runter, willst du von ihm erwischt werden?"  
  
"Erwischt? Wobei denn? Was wollen wir den jetzt machen?"  
  
"Wir gehen jetzt essen...", sagte er, und hob sie von seinem Schoß.  
  
"Du bist gemein... ein richtiger Spielverderber." Er zog sie dicht an sich heran, sie gingen langsam Richtung Tür und als sie dagegen stieß, küssten sich beide wieder.  
  
"Stopp! Merk dir wo wir aufgehört haben, da machen wir später weiter.", meinte Severus fest.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen  
  
Dank Dagor waren Alex und Severus nicht mehr dazu gekommen, an der Stelle weiter zumachen wo sie aufgehört hatten. Denn dieser (Dagor) meinte, dass Alex mal wieder Training bräuchte und so musste sie früh ins Bett gehen, um am Morgen frisch und munter zusein. Jetzt standen sich beide in der Eingangshalle gegenüber. Meister und Schüler (eigentlich eher Ex-Schüler). Beide trugen wieder ihre Uniform, aber jetzt hatten beide außerdem noch ein Schwert in der Hand. Das Schwert war wunderschön, auf der silbernen Klinge spiegelte sich deutlich der eingravierte Drache wieder. Der Griff war dunkel rot, und ging am oberen Teil in schwarz über. Dagor und Alex verbeugten sich kurz, dann schlugen die Klingen an einander, und weckten wahrscheinlich den Rest des Schlosses. Ein harter Kampf entbrannte zwischen den beiden, sie schienen gleich stark zusein. Als Severus Snape an diesem Morgen die Treppen des Kellers nach oben stieg, hörte er bereits, dass Alex' Training schon begonnen hatte. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, Severus wollte wissen, ob Alex wirklich so gut war Dagor behauptet hatte. Als er um die Ecke bog, wurde ihm klar, das Dagor nicht gelogen hatte. Alex bewegte sich mit der Leichtigkeit einer Katze, trotzdem schien sie ihren Gegner jeden Moment zerfleischen zu wollen. Snape beendete seine Metaphern und trat aus dem Schatten. Dagor kämpfte mit dem Rücken zu Snape, Alex hatte ihn bereits erblickt. Sie kam, obwohl sie wirklich gut kämpfte, der Treppe hinter ihr immer näher. Snape sah sie bereits hinabstürzen als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, und ein paar ungraziöse Rollen auf dem Weg zum Beginn der Treppe hinlegte. Dagor sah von oben sehr besorgt auf sie herab: "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Snape ging näher heran.  
  
"Werden wir gleich sehen." Sie stand auf, ihr rechtes Bein knickte wieder weg, aber sie blieb stehen. Dagor kam die Stufen nach unten und half ihr dann nach oben.  
  
"Es geht schon, ein bisschen Eis, und die Sache ist gegessen. Na ja und vielleicht nicht soviel bewegen.", meinte sie.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück  
  
"Aber beanspruche dein Bein nicht so sehr, Alex!", rief Dagor, Snape und ihr hinterher. Die beiden hatte sich vom Frühstück verabschiedet, mit der Begründung sie hätten etwas zutun und Dagor hatte etwas von einem Experiment mit Dämpfen rausgehört, als beide gelacht hatten.  
  
"Sie verstehen sich ganz gut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es jemand schafft Severus aus seinem Kerker rauszuholen.", sagte Albus lächelnd, während er zusah, wie die beiden die Große Halle verließen. Minerva sah ihn verschmitz an.  
  
"Denkst du das, was ich denke?", fragte sie ihn grinsend.  
  
"Ja, aus den beiden könnte was werden!", beide begannen zulachen. Dagor fand das alles ganz und gar nicht witzig. 


	3. Wieder in Hogwarts

Wieder in Hogwarts  
  
"Potter?! Muss das sein?"  
  
"Man hat sein Versteck entdeckt, also wird Alex ihn holen gehen. Ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen, damit du weißt, was dich heute zum Abendessen erwartet. Und Severus benimm dich bitte.", antwortete Albus.  
  
"Wann wird er hier sein?"  
  
"In ein paar Stunden! Aber Alex ist schon weg, falls du dich verabschieden wolltest. Keine Sorge sie kommt ja bald wieder..."  
  
Severus ignorierte den Ton und den dazugehörigen Satz vollkommen. "Gut, dann werde ich mich darauf vorbereiten... oder mich für den Rest der Ferien in meinem Kerker verbuddeln...", fügte er murmelnd hinzu.  
  
~~Ligusterweg 4~~  
  
Harry lag auf dem Boden "seines" Zimmers und starrte Löcher in die Luft (bzw. in die Decke). Er trug wie immer alte Jeans und ein T-Shirt, das auch locker hätte als Zelt durch gehen können, beides hatte natürlich früher seinem Cousin Dudley - der Elefant - Dursley gehört. Obwohl die Ferien erst vor 10 Tagen begonnen hatten, langweilte sich der fast 17-jährige schon. Die Dursleys gingen ihm aus dem Weg, er musste zwar noch des öfteren im Garten arbeiten, aber irgendwann ist kein Unkraut mehr da. Und so lag Harry jetzt in seinem Zimmer und tat nichts, außer nachzudenken.  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür. Er hörte wie die Wohnzimmertür geöffnet wurde, und den schweren Schritten konnte er entnehmen, dass sich Dudley (Mr Dursley war natürlich auf Arbeit) zur Tür begeben hatte. Harry konnte die Stimmen nicht hören, nahm aber an, dass Tante Petunia gerade hinzugekommen war, da er die schweren Schritte hörte, die sich in rasendem Tempo wieder ins Wohnzimmer begaben. Kurz danach klopfte es an seiner Tür.  
  
"Besuch für dich. Pack deine Sachen, du wirst abgeholt.", meinte Tante Petunia. Sie und eine andere Person traten ins Zimmer. Er (Harry) war längst aufgesprungen und musterte jetzt den Besuch genau. Es war eine junge Frau, mit braunschwarzen Haaren (ihre blauen Augen leuchteten vor Freude). Sie hatte sich nicht geschminkt, trug aber trotzdem Muggel - Kleidung. Einen kurzen schwarzen Rock, hohe Stiefel und einen blaues Spagettitop.  
  
"Ich bin Alexandra Dragon. Es freut mich dich endlich kennen zulernen, Harry.", meinte sie freundlich.  
  
"Freut mich auch. Aber warum werde ich abgeholt?"  
  
"Damit du hier nicht vor Langeweile stirbst...", lachte sie. "Spaß beiseite: man hat dein Versteck entdeckt, also verbringst du den Rest der Ferien in Hogwarts. Du wirst dort sicher etwas zutun haben. Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass du schon so einige Abenteuer erlebt hast, und dass du sicherlich auch gerne das Schloss mal ohne Zeitdruck anschauen würdest. Er hat noch etwas von versteckten Räumen erzählt, und so was, aber das ist jetzt egal. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Wir müssen noch ein Stück gehen, wir können von hier nicht apparieren."  
  
Harry begann seine Sachen zusammen zusuchen, Tante Petunia verlies das Zimmer.  
  
"Gibt es auch einen Beweis dafür, dass sie mich abholen, um mich nach Hogwarts zubringen...", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja. Obwohl Dumbledore lange überlegen musste, meinte er, dass du das als einzigster wüsstest. Er mag Bertie Botts Bohnen nicht."  
  
"Warum mag er sie nicht?"  
  
"Weil er als kleines Kind mal eine gegessen hat, die nach Erbrochenem schmeckte..."  
  
"Gut, wir können los... muss nur noch meinen Koffer zumachen."  
  
"Warte noch kurz, Harry.", sagte Tante Petunia, die gerade wieder ins Zimmer getreten war. Sie hatte einen Schuhkarton in der Hand. "Das wollte ich dir eigentlich erst am Ende der Ferien geben, aber da du jetzt schon gehst... ich hoffe dass, es dir gefällt... wir - ich - werden dich vermissen... vielleicht kannst du uns mal besuchen... Viel Spaß auf Hogwarts..."  
  
"Freunde und Feinde kann man sich aussuchen, aber seine Familie nicht...", meinte Alex, nachdem die beiden langsam den Ligusterweg entlang liefen. Harrys Koffer war verkleinert in seiner Hosentaschen gelandet. Beide schwiegen.  
  
Am Magnolienring angekommen, blieben sie stehen. "Warte noch kurz...", flüsterte Alex.  
  
Die Sonne ging ein paar Minuten später im einem wunderschönen blutrot unter, und schon bald apparierten an die gleiche Stelle zwei schwarze Gestalten. Alex räusperte sich. Es waren Todesser.  
  
"Das ist Potter!" Doch bevor einer der beiden etwas tun konnte, waren dieser (Harry) und das Mädchen disappiert.  
  
~~Vorhof von Hogwarts~~  
  
"Wer ist eigentlich alles da? Also ich meine welche Lehrer?"  
  
"Es sind noch mehr von uns Drachenkriegern da, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, ist heute da, er fährt aber morgen weg um etwas zu erledigen. Der Geisterprofessor ist immer da, so hat man mir zu mindestens berichtet, und dein absoluter Lieblingslehrer Severus Snape."  
  
"Snape?! Ich hasse ihn, und er mich..."  
  
"Ich weiß, ich wollte nur mal wissen wie du reagierst. Und da du so reagiert hast, heißt das er hat die Wette gewonnen..."  
  
"Du hast mit ihm gewettet? Magst du ihn?"  
  
"Er ist sehr nett, na ja, zu mir. Aber eigentlich ist er der einzigste mit dem es sich gut reden lässt, oder streiten, wozu man gerade Lust hat." 


End file.
